USEFUL
by xymoxx33
Summary: Krillin's sick of being useless in battle's and start's to train but, when a new threat emerges not to rule the world but change it. Will the Z fighters be ready
1. Chapter 1

18 had just gone to sleep, everyone else in kame house had long since been sleep, everyone but Krillin, and there was a reason for this, Krillin sat up in bed with very depressing thoughts in his mind about his uselessness in battle, there had been a time when he was one of the most powerful fighters on the planet, goku's right hand man, beside him in every battle but, when they where told about the androids that. changed, when Goku asked piccolo to train with him that had been the first sign, but Krillin just told himself that he only did it to make gohan happy right, wrong very wrong, he did it because while piccolo was not as strong as goku he was much stronger then krillin and could give goku a real sparring match, something krillin himself couldn't do, but when Buu came along it made perfect sense.

He did it because krillin was weak, he always got in the way of the real fighters, always needed saving by someone else, and just slowed everyone else down, and because he did these things he was completely helpless and could never win a fight when it mattered he couldn't blame Goku one bit for relying on Vegeta, a guy who tried to kill him, before he would rely on his best friend. But Krillin wasn't mad he couldn't be after all being someone's best friend didn't win battles.

A powerful ally did and in the end it was something he was not and would probably never be, and with that final thought, Krillin went to sleep.

* * *

It had been a week since the whole Hirudegarn incident, and things where back to normal, but for krillin he never felt worse because once again, he proved how he didn't help, but this time he didn't even show up he felt ashamed, ashamed that why even Goten and Trunks more powerful then him, little kids where out there fighting he was to weak ,once again, to be of any use.

So now he was flying over west city, thinking to himself how he could get stronger when he sensed the familiar power level of Yamcha then a thought hit _him."Maybe he can help_". landing he saw yamcha standing by a cafe.

"_No doubt trying to pick up girls._" Krillin thought, Yamcha was so busy looking at girls he almost didn't notice Krilllin come up from behind him.

"Krillin how's It going haven't seen you in a while." said Yamcha as he waved to his friend.

"Hey Yamcha I no this is kinda sudden, but can we go in side and talk for a minute."asked Krillin.

'' Sure we can besides what kinda friend would I be if I never wanted to talk to you, right bro." laughed Yamcha as the too made there way inside and chose a table in the corner, once seated they started to talk. "So krillin what did you want to talk about." asked yamcha.

"Yamcha, remember when we used to help goku out all the time, all those crazy adventures we used to go on." said Krillin.

" Yea those where good times what about em.

" Well it's like this Yamcha I really haven't felt like a defender of earth for a long time now."

'' What do you mean Krillin?.''

" let me ask you this, when was the last time we helped on the battle field Yamcha."

As soon as the words left Krillin's mouth Yamcha's happy mood was gone, after a moment of silence yamcha looked down at the table. " Yea. I know what you mean."

It was true Yamcha had really wanted to ignore it, but after cell and buu it had been painfully obvious. They had lost their worth in battle along with, Tein, Chiaotzu, even Piccolo had ended up like them, so he had full understanding of what krillin was trying too say, but they really couldn't do anything about it they where too far outclassed to catch up now. "I know what you mean Krillin, but face it when Vegeta and Nappa came to earth everyone but Piccolo started to fall behind, and now even he can't catch up." said yamcha.

"THAT'S IT." Krillin suddenly shouted, standing up and knocking over the chair he was seated in. "I know where not saiyans I know where not nameks but, we never saw how strong we could get because we gave up, every time the enemy's got stronger we would freak out and get scared. Well no more from now on I won't runaway anymore and I'll train as hard as I can are you in Yamcha." asked Krillin as he held his hand out to Yamcha, who he gladly aceppted.

"Your right Krillin we did give up all the time, but no more i'll train hard too, I promise , but Krillin could you sit down you're embarrassing us." krillin looked around and noticed he got the attention of almost everyone in the cafe

"Oops, sorry hahahahaha...ha." laughed Krillin with a blush on his face and sat back down as Yamcha started to laugh too.

* * *

After Krillin and Yamcha had said there goodbye's to each other, Krillin decided to visit capsule corp to see if bulma had some training gear he could borrow, touching down he walked inside, but didn't see bulma he was about to go into the main living room when he heard voices ,dropping his power so nobody would feel him, he decided to listen in.

* * *

Inside the living room Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, and Gohan had been discussing recent events that could possibly be a threat to earth in the future.

'' Huh.''

'' What Is It Gohan.'' Goku said from his position on the couch as he looked over to Gohan, who was right next to him

'' Nothing, It's just that I thought I felt Krillin's power a moment ago.''

'' See Kakarot this is what happens when you don't push your kids too train. His senses are all over the place.'' Vegeta said from his own personal chair in the living room.

'' Oh be quiet Vegeta. You're just mad because Gohan got the best of you when you three sparred the other day.'' Bulma said as she walked out of the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee.

'' He did not, I just got something in my eye.''

'' Ok, whatever you say Vegeta.''

'' Oh you just think you're so funny don't you brat.'' Vegeta said as he threw a menacing glare at Gohan before turning his attention back to Goku. '' Kakarot finish explaining what king kai told you.''

'' Oh yea anyway, King kai said he wants us to head out and stop this thing, It just took out two planets yesterday. He said it might even be as strong as Strong as Buu.''

'' As strong as Buu, that's Insane you're lying.'' Vegeta said, but secretly he was excited to possibly get a chance too fight someone as strong as Buu.

'' Yea no joke.'' Goku said as he stood up putting two fingers too his head. ''Well I better go tell everyone else they might want to come.''

'' Kakarot don't even bother we both know they will be of know use.''

'' Yea I guess you're right vegeta.''

'' Where the only ones strong enough to do anything so lets just keep this between us, understood.'' Vegeta said he stared directly At Bulma knowing she had the biggest mouth in the universe. everyone nodded and began to get up and walk out the room

* * *

Krillin flew home Feeling more betrayed then ever. Goku was his best friend nothing would change that. but as much as he wanted too he couldn't blame Goku for his choice. he wanted someone there who could watch his back. just another thing Krillin could'it do, but Krillin was gonna make sure when the next threat came to earth he would be ready. So he set off to begin his training


	2. Chapter 2

Krillin had just made it home, but because he'd been out all day it was almost night so landing on the small island, he prepared to go inside kame house when.

" Hey Krillin come here for a minute, let me speak to you." Krillin almost jumped out of his skin when he heard master Roshi call him, but went over to where master roshi stood on the corner of the island.

" Yea Roshi." Krillin asked as he sat down in the sand.

" I sense you have a lot on your mind, care to explain." asked Roshi, Krillin hesitated, he knew if he tried to lie master roshi would see right through it, so he decided to tell him the truth.

" Well master Roshi, lately I've been feeling sort of useless so I decided to start training again but, there's a problem." Master Roshi waited for Krillin to continue.

" I promised 18 I'd stop fighting to help take care of marron but, now I wanna fight again and I don't know how to tell her, c..could you maybe help me master roshi." krillin asked with hope in his eyes.

master roshi stood there for a moment. " Sorry krillin but you'l have to solve this one on your own. " master Roshi said as krillin hung his head. " trust me, you'l no when the time is right to tell 18." and with that roshi walked away, as krillin thought about what he said master roshi was right he would know when to tell 18, but for now he'd keep his training secret and then when the time was right he would tell her.

krillin had been through intense training for a whole month, and at first he did't feel it but, after about a week his power level started to ski rocket, so now he had just left kame house nice and early, wearing his old training gi that he had't worn in years, he made sure he did'It wake up 18 when he left, so now he was flying towards west city he was going to ask Bulma what threat Goku had been talking about and maybe get some training gear.

* * *

Bulma was not having a good day why, because Vegeta had broken the gravity machine inside the ship and would't stop complaining in'til she fixed it, which was why she was currently outside looking at the ship after looking at everything, she turned to Vegeta.

" I don't know what you did but this is going to take a minute to fix Vegeta." she said as she walked out of the ship wearing her mechanics suit, why vegeta was wearing his usual fighting suit.

'' Oh come on woman It can't be that hard to fix." vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

" Well vegeta I'll have you know that I." it turned into a full blow argument, in'till bulma saw krillin land right by them.A thought struck Vegeta as he looked at Krillin.

" _The machine is broke so, I'll just have some fun with him_." vegeta thought as he slowly walked over to krillin.

" so Krillin what are you here for." Bulma asked

" Well i'm here to ask yo_." Krillin started but was cut off as Vegeta hit him in the face, krillin flew through the air and laded a good ten feet away, holding his jaw.

"!VEGETA YOU JERK!." Bulma yelled as she ran over to krillin, who was getting back up. " Krillin are you all right. '' bulma asked with concern in her voice.

" Yea I'm fine but, Vegeta's in a bad mood so i'll just leave. " kriilin said and turned to leave when he heard Vegeta.

" That's It, runaway weakling.'' at that krillin spun around.

" Then again no I'm not fine, you think you can just hit me huh Vegeta, well if you want to fight then fine, I'll fight you. " Krillin said as he got in to stance vegeta smiled.

" Bring it on whimp. " Vegeta said as he put his fist up, krillin shot foward much faster then vegeta expected and hit him with a strong uppercut, sending him flying up into the sky, krillin shot off after him.

" W_hen did he get so fast._" Vegeta thought as he stopped himself in mid air, vegeta looked down as krillin closed in and swung with a right, but Krillin saw it and ducked under it leaving himself wide open for attack. Vegeta saw his mistake and punched krillin in the gut Vegeta went for a kick but Krillin moved out of the way and blasted vegeta in the chest with a energy blast creating a cloud of smoke, vegeta shot out of the smoke and elbowed krillin in the face, sending him flying back in'til krillin stopped himself and hooverd, he and vegeta began to stare each other down.

"So you've been training huh, well this might be funner then I thought. " Vegeta said as he started to power up, krillin then went up to his maximum power level, as vegeta went up to his maximum in base form, thinking it was more then enough to beat krillin, and the two started going at it, throwing kicks and punches, vegeta elbowed krillin in the back of the head sending him down towards where they started, shooting after him, krillin laded it on his hands and knees spun off the ground as vegeta's fist hit where he was just a second ago, krillin charged in and hit vegeta in the cheek so hard it made a crack sound, Vegeta flew back and hit the ground, standing up as blood came out the side of his mouth running down his chin Vegeta was mad now.

" So you may have gotten stronger but you won't defeat me. " Vegeta said as he burst in to super saiyan one, he was about to attack when bulma jumped in front of him.

'' Stop it right now Vegeta this has gone on long enough. '' Bulma said right to his face, vegeta powered down and with an angry growl went inside. " so Krillin what did you want to talk about. " Bulma asked as she turned to Krillin, who was trying to catch his breath.

" It's...nothing...I'll come back some other day. " and with that Krillin flew off.

* * *

krillin knew 18 had felt the battle he'd just got in and was gonna want answers, as he laded his fears where confirmed as 18 stared at him from the door of kame house it was time to face the music.


	3. Chapter 3

18 stared at Krillin from the front door,

"What's going on Krillin, I just felt your's and vegeta's power level's rise, did something happen." 18 asked as she looked at krillin.

'' No nothing happend.'' said Krillin. He knew that there was more she wanted to know so he prepared himself to answer, however she just nodded and went inside kame house but after dinner she wanted know everything from why he was at capsule corp, to why his power level was higher then she remembered, and he told her everything, and at first she ignored him for most of the night, but right before they went to bed 18 said she understood. And if that was what krillin felt he had to do then she would't hold him back, so bright and early the next morning, krillin had just gotten out of bed when he heard 18's voice.

'' Where are you going this early.'' She asked as she sat up in bed, krillin turned to.

" Well I was going to head up to the lookout to see Dende, remember when I told you what I heard Bulma and Goku talking about.'' 18 nodded.'' Well I'm hoping dende will have some information for me, but if you don't want me to g-.''

'' It's fine krillin you can go, just be safe.'' 18 said.

'' Thanks well bye.'' Krillin ,after showering, put on his gi he had not worn in years and was off to the lookout.

* * *

Krillin landed and started searching for dende when he saw piccolo standing on the very edge of the lookout.

'' _I can just ask him since i don't see Dende_.'' Krillin thought as he walked up to Piccolo. '' hey Piccolo.'' krillin said.

'' Yes.'' was all krillin got as piccolo did'it even turn around.

'' Can I ask you something. '' Piccolo nodded. '' have you maybe I don't know feel't any big evil power level's recently. '' krillin asked and at this. piccolo turned around and looked at him.

'' Now that you mention it, I have feelt a disturbing power, in north city, I was about to go and check it out myself why do you ask.'' piccolo said.

'' Well I overheard Bulma and Goku talking about a new threat so I was hoping you'd know something, but you just said you where going to check it out so mind if I tag along.'' krillin asked.

'' I don't care what you do Krillin. Just don't get in my way.'' Piccolo said as he took off for north city with krillin following him.

* * *

Krillin and Piccolo landed by an old abandoned warehouse because piccolo said that was where he last felt the evil power, so now there where walking around looking for any sign of a threat to earth they'd walked around outside for a while before finally going inside the warehouse, aside from the rafters at the very top of the building and a bunch of boxes, it was completely empty. krillin and piccolo where just about to leave when piccolo stopped.

''Hey what's the deal piccolo there's no-.'' Krillin was cut off as Piccolo shot a beam out of his finger shooting something on the wall, krillin looked down and saw fried bits of what looked like a camera.

a security camera, why a security camera would be in a place like this he did not know, he was about to say something but Piccolo beat him to it.

'' A security camera in a place like this means there was recent activity. I think we should look around some more.'' Piccolo said as he started to feel the walls for some kind of secret switch, with krillin doing the same thing, it wasn't long before he found a switch on the far left side of the large building.

'' Hey Piccolo.'' Krillin called to Piccolo who walked over as he hit the switch, opening up a door that was right next to it.

'' Jackpot. '' said Piccolo as they walked in, however they did'it know they where being watched by a cloaked figure who was perched on one of the rafters.


	4. Chapter 4

Krillin and Piccolo had been walking around for a while now in what seemed like some sort of research facility complete with large rooms, and, large windows so people could see what was going on inside them. they went down another hallway, but where greeted by more doors. finally piccolo said something. '' Where wasting our time here. The power I felt is gone now w-.''

''Wait Piccolo lets check down there.'' Krillin said. as he pointed to a very large door at the end of the hallway. the two walked down the hall and opened the door, krillin looked down to see they where standing on a metal platform that circled the room, it looked like something big had been in the middle at some point but was gone now, '' Hey Piccolo, was that power you felt in this room at some point.'' krillin asked as he started walking around.

'' At some point yes.'' said piccolo as he to started walking around. '' But, we should still look to see if we can find some information.'' Krillin nodded and started looking around some more when he noticed a bunch of computers that seemed to be hooked to the wall, walking over to the computers that sat on the large table he looked down and saw papers, quickly reading over them, he turned to Piccolo.

'' Hey Piccolo I got something.'' Krillin said as Piccolo walked over, krillin then handed him the papers, piccolo took the papers and reading over them. he turned too krillin.

'' These seem important. Good eye krillin.'' Piccolo said as he handed the papers back too krillin.''Now we should go. and get these papers to capsule corp. Bulma will no more then we do.'' as they turned around to leave, a voice came from the doorway.

''I'm sorry but.'' A Figure stood in the doorway. '' You won't be going anywhere.'' Said the figure who was dressed in nothing but a black cloak with a hood. with bright yellow eyes shining out from under it. Krillin and Piccolo where already on The defense.

'' _T__hat's odd, I didn't sense anyone here, This person must be strong_. '' Piccolo thought as he stared the figure down. '' Who are you and what do you want. '' Piccolo asked.

'' You don't need too know my name. However. '' the Figures eyes went to the papers krillin had clutched in his hand. '' I appreciate you finding those papers. Saves me the trouble of having to get them myself. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking those.''

they had no time to respond as the figure shot across the room. Throwing a punch at piccolo who barely dodged, piccolo came around with a kick, but the figure dodged and charged up a yellow energy blast in it's right hand piccolo went to attack when he saw blast heading right for his chest. piccolo dodged what might been a fetal blast, but left himself open for attack. The figure saw piccolo's mistake and charged in striking him with a strong right sending him flying through the wall. Seeing his chance to attack, krillin came in from behind, kicking the figure in the back, the figure turned around and punched krillin in the face. sending him Crashing into the table where he'd gotten the papers from, breaking the table and the computers that where on it.

Rolling on to his knees, he noticed some more papers that they had missed on the floor. Looking at them, he was going too read what was on them when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Turning around he saw the figure coming towards him. '' Are you going to give me those papers now.'' The figure said as it looked at krillin, who got up and stared right back.

''!OVER MY DEAD BODY!.'' Krillin yelled powering up to his maximum, he shot forward punching the figure in the face, then kneeing it in the gut. he was going for another punch when the figure blasted him in the chest sending krillin flying back. Krillin was dazed and didn't see the uppercut coming at him, when it hit him he was sent flying clean through the ceiling, before the figure could go after him piccolo came out of nowhere. punching it with right then delevering a huge uppercut that sent it through the ceiling. piccolo quickly followed the figure saw Piccolo coming and kicked him away, looking around it spotted krillin on the rooftop, and started flying toward him. Krillin was just starting to get up when somthing landed on him and he felt a hand around his throat.

'' Give me the papers and I'll let you live.'' the figure said as krillin gasped for air.

'' Fine take em.'' krillin gasped as the figure quickly took the papers.

'' I thought we'd see eye to eye.'' and with that the figure, with a burst of energy, shot off into the sky . Krillin got back up holding his throat as Piccolo landed right next to him.

'' !HE GOT AWAY AHHHHHHH!.'' Piccolo yelled.

''Don't worry. We might still have some information.'' Krillin said as he flew back into the warehouse and came back up a few seconds later. Holding more papers. '' I saw these in the middle of the fight. There copy's of the one's that thing took, we can get these to Bulma. '' krillin said as he stood in front of Piccolo.

''Good and besides. I want to know what's so important about them. That it would get us attacked.'' Piccolo said. krillin nodded and with that they shot off for capsule corp.


	5. Chapter 5

Krillin and Piccolo had just made it to capsule corp. And where currently inside Bulma's work lab. They had almost been there a whole hour waiting for her to finish with the papers they had got when she turned. To them and judging by the look on her face whatever she was about to say was important. '' ok guys I looked up some things and we might be really in deep trouble. And I'll tell you why.'' Bulma said as she Walked up to them. '' Some years back capsule corp fired some workers who where doing illegal Experiments. And there names are on these papers that you guys gave me so there probably the one's who built that huge lab you guys told me about.'' Bulma said and was about to say more when Piccolo cut in.

'' While that was nice to hear, what i really want to know is how such a massive power level got on earth and know one felt it?.''

'' Well i was getting to that before you cut in mister rude. Anyway they had been exploring space when they found this huge orb thing and brought it here. it was the same day hirudegarn attacked.'' It made perfect Sense whoever these people where they knew about the Z fighters. So they picked the perfect time to bring whatever it was they brought in. So the thing that attacked them was no doubt connected to it.

'' This is just awful. King kai just sent vegeta, goku, and, gohan out to take care of some other threat, So with them gone earth is defenseless.'' Bulma said. not even aware that to Krillin that had been the Biggest slap in the face. After all the stuff he and piccolo had just gone through to bring those papers back that was the thanks they got. Krillin was just about up and leave when bulma started to talk again.

'' Oh and i almost forgot on these papers there's locations to the other labs so you have one up on the enemy.'' Bulma said. And while Piccolo knew this was not true. Krillin had asked him not to tell Bulma that the thing that attacked them had a copy of the exact same papers with them. So just nodding Piccolo left with krillin behind him.

'' Thanks Bulma. Well we got to go so bye.'' Krillin said as he walked out. Once they where outside Piccolo turned to krillin. '' I don't know what you plan to do but, i'm not gonna sit around waiting for something too happen if you wanna help meet me at the lookout.'' With that piccolo took too the sky and shot of toward the lookout. Krillin stood there for a moment befor he decided what he had to do.

* * *

Piccolo stood on the lookout when he felt Krillin's power level. Turning around he saw krillin walk up to him holding a bag in his hand. '' hey Piccolo had to stop by my house to get a few things. I want you to wait one day before we go after him.'' Piccolo did not need to ask why he had actually considered it himself the enemy's just kept getting stronger so there was only one thing left to do. It was time to enter the hyperbolic time chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

Krillin had come out of the time chmaber more powerful then ever, and ready for battle. So after getting a new gi from dende because his old one was torn up. He went to find Piccolo who was. Like always, standing on the edge of the lookout. '' Hey Piccolo.'' Krillin said as he walked up to Piccolo, who seemed to not hear him. Krillin stood there for five more minutes and was just gonna leave when Piccolo turned around.

'' Krillin I'm heading into the hyperbolic time chamber. I want you to take care of things till I'm out.'' Piccolo said as he walked past a shocked Krillin, who had to blink a few times to make sure he heard right Piccolo. wanted him to take care of things, why. Last time Krillin checked Piccolo was a lot stronger then him so why he had to go into the time chamber was a mystery. Unless something had come up. He was going to ask. But Piccolo was long gone, Krillin stood there for a little while longer thinking about what he was going to do, he did'it want to do this by himself, sure he trained but he still had know idea how strong the enemy Was, he did'it know where Tien was, shoot he did'it even know where Yamcha was but, he knew where Bulma was.

* * *

Krillin had just come out of capsule corp with the information to the next lab when he saw Goten and Trunks doing something in the the front yard, he tried fly off but Goten had spotted him.

''!HEY KRILLIN!''. Goten shouted as he and Trunks ran over to Krillin, who was trying to think up lie tell them if they asked what he was doing. Which they did and after almost twenty minutes of trying Krillin finally. Got them to leave him alone. After Goten and Trunks had left Krillin shot off from capsule corp to his next destination west city hospital.

* * *

Krillin stood on a building across from the hospital looking at everything around it, it was the perfect cover for a secret lab only problem was he did'it see any noticeable entrances which meant the lab was Under ground and the only way to get up under a hospital was by sewer. Krillin grimaced at the idea of walking through a sewer, but knew Piccolo was counting on him to take care of things.

Once he had found a way into the sewer without being seen krillin began searching And it was going nowhere. As krillin walked through the disgusting waters he felt his foot hit something. krillin looked down but. Because the water was so dirty he could'it make it out so there was only one thing to do. '' Oh man why me. '' krillin said aloud as he reached into the water and felt around he heard something click and a door Opened on one of the sewer walls, krillin wasted no time going in. he wanted to be in and out before something bad happened like last time.

Krillin sprinted down hallway after hallway, the lab was exactly identical to the last one he'd been in which made it pretty simple to navigate in. Krillin came up on the main testing room and burst through the doors.

Not even a second after he did a yellow blast zoomed right at him, Krilin barley avoided a shot that might of took his head off, turning around he was expecting to see what he and piccolo fought before but this. Was not that creature and because it had no cloak he could see it perfectly. the thing was huge barely able to fit in the room they where in, it had grey skin along with yellow eyes. Wearing nothing but black. Pants and a black vest,

They stared at each other for almost five minutes when the creature finally spoke. '' I was told know one would be hear but that information seems to be incorrect.'' It said in a very deep voice as it's yellow eyes. Started to glow. Krillin was somewhat surprised that something so big and menacing seemed so smart but, then he thought about what he come there for. It was to get information and he was gonna do it right. Now.

'' look I don't know who you are but, not to long ago a very evil power came to earth and I want information now.'' Krillin try'd to sound as tough as possible but it seemed to not work.

'' my how pushy you are. But if you want to know that bad my name is zingrar. And that evil power you refer to is my master. And as far as race goes we are no race.

'' Well that's nice but you still did'it give me any real information i told you I want answers.'' Krillin was trying to be as intimidating as he could even though he had no idea what he was dealing with.

'' It's not that i don't want to tell you but. I don't see the point when your about to die. if your one of the two fighters my partner had a run in with you will be easy to kill.'' Zingrar said as he smiled showing rows. Of sharp white teeth. Krillin was not surprised that he was already planing to kill him, but he could work this into his favor all he had to was play along. he was sure he could get information that way.

'' look i know i can't beat you but the least you could do. Is tell me what i want to know before you kill me.'' Krillin said fully aware that zingrar did not know of his training in the hyperbolic time chamber.

'' well since your about to die it really does not matter what i tell you. my master the mighty lord kaon. Never gave are race a name he felt we did not need one, you see kaon was very peaceful but that only gets you so far in this universe. It was not long before another race who felt they where better try'd to destroy are world and that's when kaon found the source of all problems in the universe know as races. You see it is because almost all the wars started over the years was because one race felt they where superior to another. But kaon has a plan to change all that. Now it's time for me to get rid of you.''

Zingrar charged in. Krillin was shocked something so big moved so fast, zingrar shot a yellow blast out of his mouth which Krillin barley avoided. he wanted to get this information back to Piccolo and Bulma but. He would have to deal with this first and with his mind set krillin started to power up.

* * *

A/N for anyone who has been with this story from when it was first posted sorry for the wait and hope you had a good fourth of july


	7. Chapter 7

Krillin shot forward and fired a energy blast which had no effect at all on Zingrar, who charged in and hit Krillin making him fly back and hit the wall, Zingrar then shot a energy blast of his own which headed right For Krillin, who saw it coming and quickly moved out of harms way, that's when he realized the area was to cramped to fight in. He had to take this somewhere else and was about to shoot a hole through the Roof when he remembered there was a hospital right above them.

''I know what you're thinking and i agree. It's cramped in here ''. Krillin had no time to react as Zingrar shot a hole clean through the roof and into the hospital. Zingrar flew through the hole with Krillin right behind Him. Once they where outside Krillin got a much better look at zingrar. He had large spikes sticking out of his back and a tail around his waist. He was a little bit bigger then freza was in his second form. Krillin knew this was about to get very hard but, he wasn't about to run away that was for sure.

'' What are you doing. You might have killed someone ''. Krillin said as he stared at Zingrar. who smiled.

'' Now I can fight at full power with nothing in my way. I hope you're ready to die human''.

'' If you want a fight then so be it i wont hold back ''. Krillin said as they both started to power up. Zingrar had a look of slight surprise when Krillin's power stayed on the same level as his.

Krillin made the first move by shooting a barrage of energy blast that Zingrar avoided with ease. Zingrar disappeared from Krillin's sight and appeared right Next to him driving a knee into Krillin's side, Krillin felt The air leave his body as Zingrar's knee hit his side sending him flying into a building, Krillin shot back up and hit Zingrar with a powerful uppercut. All it seemed to do was piss Zingrar off, who shot a energy blast. that Krillin avoided. Krillin landed a kick to the side of Zingrar's head sending him crashing into a tall building, Krillin wasted no time going after him. Zingrar saw Krillin coming and fired a energy blast right At him. But, was shocked when Krillin deflected the blast sending it right back at him. Zingrar put his hands up blocking the blast, when he put his hands down he did'it see krillin until it was to late. in front of him Krillin Floated with a blue blast gathering in his hands.

'' !KAMEEEEE HAMEEEEE HAAAAAAA!''. Krillin shouted as he released the blast into Zingrar's chest sending him through every floor in the building and onto the street, making people get out there cars and run. Krillin kept his eyes locked on the hole that was on the side of the street he knew that blast wasn't enough to kill Zingrar so he waited for him to come out of the ruble and after almost ten minutes he did. Zingrar Looked awful, his black vest was gone and there was black blood gushing out of the scorch mark on his chest, with a little coming out of his mouth. Krillin was expecting him burst with rage after what he'd just Done to him but he did'it. After taking a minute to get some air Zingrar finally spoke.

'' I must admit I'm surprised, You're really strong I guess I'll have to get serious''. Zingrar said as he took his hand off his bloody chest.

'' I thought you where already serious. Have you been holding back on me '' . Krillin asked.

'' I lied when I said I would't hold back, but apparently underestimating you was not smart. It's a mistake i wont make twice''. Zingrar then put his arms out. Krillin stood there watching him but Zingrar did'it seem. To be doing anything when spike suddenly shot out of his arm so fast Krillin could'it even dodge as a grey spike went clean through his left shoulder. Krillin yelled in pain holding his now bleeding shoulder.

'' Now I'm serious. I hope you're ready I'm done holding back''. Zingrar said as two more spikes came out of his arms and into his hands.

Killin gave his shoulder one more look to make sure it was nothing serious. aside from bleeding and pain he could still move it that was all that mattered. Krillin ,after double checking his shoulder, turned to Zingar. '' Huh this wound is nothing bring it on''. Krillin said with determination in his eyes and once again Krillin and zingrar charged at each other.

* * *

In mountains far away from where the battle in west city raged on. Two warriors felt the battle.

'' Wow Tien is that really krillin's power''.

'' Yes it is Chiaotzu. But, whoever he's fighting is really strong I think we should go and help''. And with that Tien and Chiaotzu shot off towards west city.

* * *

From inside the hyperbolic time chamber Piccolo had been sensing the battle for quite some time and was impressed that krillin was so strong but, would it be enough Piccolo did'it know which was why he was. In the hyperbolic time chamber they could't wait for Goku are anyone else they had to act now. With that in mind piccolo went on with his training.


	8. Chapter 8

i don't own dbz

* * *

Krillin dodged swipe after swipe from the spikes Zingrar held in his hand's Zingrar moved with so much speed and accuracy it was hard for Krillin to dodge without Getting cut up in someway, Krillin avoided another swipe and aimed a roundhouse kick at Zingrar who ducked at the last second. Krillin followed up with a punch That collided with Zingrar's jaw sending him flying back Zingrar stopped himself and once again charged at Krillin. who moved making Zingrar go right past him when.

Something suddenly grabbed his neck, Krillin got a quick glimpse and realized it was Zingrar's tail that was wrapped around his neck, right before Zingrar flung him into the nearest building.

Krillin almost had the air knocked out of him when he crashed into the building. Recovering, Krillin was ready to attack once more when he saw Zingrar holding a spike that was much bigger then the rest that seemed to have nothing but energy flowing through it. Krilllin had no more time too stare at it as Zingrar threw it right at him. Krillin dodged bye flying strait up. letting the bright yellow spike pass under him Krillin looked like he was about to say something, but the minute the spike that had been thrown by Zingrar impacted the building that had been right behind him, Krillin lost all thought.

The energy wave alone was enough to send Krillin flying through the air as a massive shockwave of yellow energy rocked the whole city, After catching his bearings Krillin could only stare at the destruction.

There was a huge creator where many buildings had once been, and anything that had been near the massive explosion was in ruins. Krillin ,after tearing his eyes away from what used to be the middle of west city, turned his sights to Zingrar.

'' ARE YOU INSANE!. DO YOU NO HOW MANY PEOPLE YOU JUST KILLED!''. Krillin shouted in anger.

'' If you had just let me leave. None of this would of happened. So the only one to blame is yourself human''. Zingrar said said as he looked at Krillin. They once again where in a intense stare down.

Krillin knew he had to end this battle and he had to end it fast Krillin knew exactly what he was going to do but before he could act on his thought's he felt two power levels coming in fast and when he saw who they belonged too he almost freaked. Flying at him and Zingrar where Goten and Trunks

'' Hey you. Are you the one who did this to the city''. Trunks said as he pointed an accusing finger at Zingrar who seemed too ignore him.

'' YEA!. YOU CAN'T JUST GO BLOWING UP PEOPLE'S STUFF YOU BIG MEANY! ''. Goten shouted as he also pointed a finger at Zingrar.

Krillin was on the verge of complete panic, him fighting and getting injured was one thing but if something happened to Goten and Trunks he'd never forgive himself, flying over to them he grabbed both of them by there arms before they did anything.

'' Listen guys it's not safe here. You have no idea what you're dealing with. So stop don't do anything rash''. Krillin pleaded, but they did'it listen to him like always.

'' Ah cmon. He dosen't look that tough and besides where super saiyans''. Trunks said as he snatched his arm away from Krillin. '' Lets get him Goten''.

'' Right Trunks. After where done with him he'll never wanna come to earth again''. Goten said as he and trunks charged at Zingrar.

'' As much fun this has been. I'll have to play with you kids some other time, but here's a parting gift''. Zingrar then pulled a huge spike out of his back and charged it with nothing but energy before throwing it at the two saiyans. Krillin knew exactly what it was and seconds before it reached Goten are Trunks Krillin appeared above it launching a energy blast right on top of it sending down into a already huge creator making another massive shockwave of bright yellow energy that blinded Krillin along with Goten and Trunks giving Zingrar a chance to escape.

After the light died down and krillin could see again he took deep breath glad that the battle was over at least for now. turning to Trunks and Goten krillin was about to say something when he felt two more powers levels coming in looking he was shocked to see Tien and chiaotzu. When they arrived Tien was the first to speak.

'' Krillin what happened we felt a huge power level and got here as fast as possible''. Trunks was the next one to speak.

'' Yea krillin and what was that thing and wh-''.

'' Everyone slow down. I'll explain everything but first we need to get everyone to the lookout just trust me''. while everyone looked unsatisfied with his answer no one said any thing else all krillin knew was it was gonna be hell explaining all of this to piccolo and the only thing that went through his mind was it was always him.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own dbz

* * *

'' Krillin how did all this happen. When I went in the time chamber, me, you, and bulma, where the only ones who new about this now everyone knows, explain.''

'' Look Piccolo I'm sorry I try'd to gather information like you said, but...It ...didn't go so well.'' Krillin said, after the whole west city incident everyone had gathered on the lookout from the Z fighters that where currently on earth to Chi chi and Master roshi.

'' Don't sweat It Krillin. You did your best. If it had been me I'd be probably be dead right now.'' Yamcha said, trying to cheer his friend.

'' I know Yamcha, but all those innocent people died and the only thing I could do was stand by and watch.'' Krillin said as he stared down at the white tiles of the lookout. Why would't he feel bad if it had been Goku the first thing he would've done was lead the battle away from the city keeping innocent people out of harms way, something he himself had failed to do and because of that many people where dead and it was all on him. Feeling a hand on his ,recently healed, left shoulder Krillin turned around and stared in to the icy blue eyes of android 18 no words needed to be said, Krillin knew she believed in him and as long as she and marron, his family believed in him that was good enough for him. Turning his attention back to piccolo Krillin spoke.

'' Piccolo, when I fought that thing back in west city he mentioned something about someone named kaon you know anything about that person.''

'' No Krillin I don't unfortunately.''

'' Hold on guys what I want to know is what where dealing with here. I mean how strong are these things.'' Yamcha said. It had been bugging him for a while now, only thing Yamcha could do was assume how strong they where, but he wanted to know exactly what he was getting himself into.

'' Well there alot stronger then frieza and cell that's for sure. Maybe even as strong as buu.'' piccolo said it was hard to pinpoint exactly how high there power levels where because they concealed them so much.

'' I hate this.'' Tien said as he clenched his fist in held back anger. '' We're pretty much blind against enemy's we know nothing about.''

'' Uhhh...guys. There might be someone who know's of this person you speak of.'' Everyone turned to see dende, who had been silent for most of the conversation.

'' What do you mean?.'' Said piccolo as he looked at the young guardian of earth.

'' I mean you could just ask one of the kai's.''

'' Oh of course. Why didn't we think of that thanks dende your the best.'' Krillin said as he smiled, but his smile suddenly went away when he realized something. '' Uhh how are we going to get in contact with the kai's.''

'' don't worry. I can do that.'' Piccolo said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

In the world of the kai's. Old kai and kibtio kai where relaxing when.

''_supreme kai can you hear me.''_**  
**

'' Huh, Why yes i can, who is this.''

'' _It's piccolo, we have a bit of a problem on earth and we need your help.''_

'' Of course. I'll do what i can, tell me what's going o_.'' Kibito kai was interrupted when old kai cut in.

'' You know. You could just transport there and bring them here. It'd be a lot easier to speak to them that way.''

'' Yes It would sir but we have rules and_.''

'' Ahhhh forget the rules. Those guys saved this entire universe and the very planet we live on.'' Kibito wanted to argue but knew it would't get him anywhere so nodding. He vanished and reappeared moments later with everyone that was on the lookout. while Krillin along with everybody else looked around in aw, Piccolo got right to the point.

'' Supreme kai. I'm gonna be honest here. We have enemy on earth that might be as strong as buu if not stronger. Do you know of anyone by the name of kaon.'' Kibito kai seemed to think about this for a moment before speaking.

'' No I don't.'' Kibito said and looked like he was about to say something else when Old kai cut in

'' I do.'' At that everyone turned to the old kai.

'' You do. tell us everything you know.'' Krillin said as he looked at the kai.

'' Okay.'' While it shocked nobody else. kibito was shocked that he hand't asked for some stupid fee such as. Asking to see some woman's panties. but gathered around him along with everyone else

'' It was when I was one of the supreme kai's. There was a being named Kaon who was a kind person. but when his race was attacked by another race, he set out on put a end to all evil in the universe.''

'' Wait I don't see whats so bad about that.'' krillin said.

'' Will you just let me finish. Young people.'' Old kai said as he resumed with the story. ''Anyway he realized that the problem was that some races just thought they where better then others so, he came up with a plan to end all the fighting. You see he somehow learned a skill in which he could change somebody's race, but only the appearance so everything else remained the same. There for they died a few days later because there body's where twisted up on the inside. The death toll was so high the kai's put a end to it by sealing him away. But you must listen to me, he must not be released it could mean the end of everything.''

'' How strong was this guy.'' Yamcha asked

'' When I fought him he was as strong as a full power super saiyin but he's much stronger now.'' old kai said

Krillin knew one thing, no matter how they looked at it they had a monster on there hands. and he could only wonder if there power would be enough.

* * *

A/N sorry for the wait guys and i sorta had to rush the ending but hoped you guys liked it. Oh and i know the first four chapters are bad as far as grammer and formating goes i'll try to edit and update em


	10. Chapter 10

After giving there thanks to the kai's, the Z-fighters along with everyone else where taken back to the lookout by Kibito kai once there, they discussed what the next move was going to be.

'' So, anybody have any ideas on what we do now.'' Yamcha asked. The silence was killing him.

'' To be honest I don't know. With Goku, Vegeta, and, Gohan gone, where really lacking in power.'' Piccolo said as he looked at everyone else.

'' I hate to say it, but Piccolos right, if kaon is as strong as old kai said. At our current power levels where done for.'' Tein said as he clenched his fist.

'' But old kai said he was as strong as a fully trained super saiyan right. I'm sure all of us are at least stronger then a super saiyan.'' Krillin said, trying to shed some light on the situation.

'' Krillin, old kai said that's how strong he use to be, for all we know. We could be dealing with something even stronger then Buu.''

'' I know Piccolo but, we can't just give up. The earths protection is in are hands now. We don't have time to wait for Goku are anyone else to save us.'' Krillin said. While he hid it well, something stronger then Buu was a scary thought. But he was not gonna let that stop him from speaking his mind. '' Look guys, I know none of us are Goku, but we have to stop these guys before they release Kaon are it could mean the end of all of us.''

'' Krillin's right.'' Everyone then turned to Piccolo as he spoke. '' The best we can do now is let Goku know whats going on. But it's up to us to keep this planet safe till him and the others get back, no sense in them rushing back to protect something that's gone.'' Everyone nodded as Piccolo then turned to Bulma. '' Bulma, How many labs are there total.''

'' Well, counting the Two you guys already went too, there six in all. But what does that half to do with anything.''

'' Because, where gonna have to send at least two people too each location, if we act now we might beat them too where kaon is.'' Piccolo knew it was the best thing they could do, they needed to cover as much ground as possible. '' Now I'll ask king kai if he can get in touch with Goku.'' Piccolo said as he focused on getting through to king kai.

* * *

King kai was currently having lunch at grand kai's palace when he heard Piccolo's voice.

_'' King kai can you hear me.''_

'' Huh Piccolo. what do you want, you never wanna talk to me.''

_'' We have a problem on earth and we need to let Goku know whats going on. Can you get me through to him.''_

'' I can, but you'll have to tell me a joke first.''

_'' !THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES. GET ME THROUGH TO GOKU!.''_

'' !AHHHHHHHH!.'' king kai yelled as he fell out of his seat. Getting back up and dusting himself off he responded to Piccolo. '' Fine, you don't half to be so pushy. Now lets see. Where are you Goku.'' King kai began searching in the area he'd sent Goku, But for some reason he could'it find Goku's energy. _'' That's odd Goku should be in this area, but I don't feel anything.'' _King kai thought to himself.

_'' What is it king kai.''_

'' Goku's power is gone I don't feel anything.''

_'' Gone! what do you mean gone.''_

'' I'm saying that I don't sense anything, not even his life signature.''

_'' Gohan and Vegeta where with him do you sense them.''_

'' No I don't. Something must of happened.'' King kai waited for Piccolo to respond but didn't get anything. '' Piccolo you still there.'' when King kai one again didn't get any sort of answer he determined Piccolo had cut the link But, he had no time to think about that. What thoughts ran through his mind was why he could not get in contact with Goku. It was clear something had happened, the only question was what.


	11. Chapter 11

On a distant planet, three warriors stood amongst the devastation of one of the planets many cities. bodies of the planets inhabitants littering the ground. Goku stood in the middle of the group wearing his trademark dark orange gi with a blue shirt underneath, blue sash around his waist, and blue boots. on his right stood his son, Gohan. Wearing a outfit identical to his father's.

'' I don't believe it, everything is destroyed. We were too late.'' Goku said as he closed eyes.

'' You can't save everyone Kakarot, Surely you know that. '' Vegeta said as he stood on Goku's left, perched on a piece of rubble. Vegeta was wearing his usual blue jumpsuit ,minus the sleeves and chest armor, with white gloves and white boots.

'' I just hate the fact that we didn't even get the guy who did all this. ''

'' Don't worry dad I bet whoever did this is still on this planet. The damage looks pretty recent. ''

'' Indeed I am.'' startled, Vegeta and Gohan. turned around to see a alien sitting on one of the destroyed buildings. The alien had a diamond shaped face with bright yellow eyes pointy ears and dark grey skin, Jagged spikes covering its arms, head and chin, it was wearing silver chest armor, black pants and black steel toed boots.

'' Lars at your service how can I... help you.'' Lars said in a slightly deep voice, Goku, who was still facing the other way, spoke.

'' Are you the one who did this.'' Goku said, taking one more look around at the destruction before turning to Lars. When Lars didn't respond, Goku tried again. '' Answer me.''

'' I didn't do this directly, I just gave the orders to the ones that did. '' Lars said as his smile widened. '' But that doesn't matter, all that matters is that you three are here. Away from earth.'' At this Gohan said something.

'' Earth, what about earth. What have you done.''

'' Nothing yet, but you shouldn't be worrying about that planet right now.'' Lars said putting his fist in the air, seconds after he did hundreds of soldiers came out of the few standing buildings wearing full body armor. and helmets with visors. some running behind Lars and the rest surrounding the three saiyans.

'' Ah do you really think this will be enough, we are saiyans we live to fight.'' Vegeta said bursting into super saiyan as Gohan tapped into his powers unlocked by the kais.

'' Guys wait somethings wrong i'm not picking up anything from earth. '' however before anyone could respond to Goku Lars gave the final order.

'' !ATTACK!.'' Lars said as he charged in going for Goku. who turned super saiyan. Goku and Lars collided then disappeared from sight before reappearing in the sky trading kicks and punches The battle had drug on for hours and nobody had gotten the upper hand.

'' I don't understand Lars you knew you couldn't beat us so what was this battle for.'' Goku said looking at Lars. Lars smiled then got out some sort of device hitting a button.

* * *

Goku could not remember anything from the last ten minutes, but when he came to he was being dragged across the ground and even then it was bits and pieces. '' Lars sir, we have subdued the saiyans everyone is awaiting your orders.''

'' Good work men get them to the ship and lock them up, it is time to put are plan into full motion. Alert ZIngrar and tell him we are on our way.'' And once again everything went black.

* * *

A/N ok guys my pc has broken so I did this with a tablet but until I get a new computer I won't be posting anymore updates and a new pc could take month's many a year so until then Seya


	12. Chapter 12

Piccolo stood there thinking heavily on what King kai had just said, Goku, Vegeta and, Gohan. All of them just vanished out of thin air, something wasn't right.

" What is it Piccolo, what's wrong? " Krillin asked, worry evident on his face.

" King kai just told me that he couldn't detect Goku, or anyone else's energy signatures. " Piccolo said as he turned to everyone else gathered on the lookout. " That means something must of happened, leaving help from Goku, Gohan and,Vegeta out of the question. "

" Well this is just great, things just went from bad to worse." Krillin started. " I mean come on. First these things show up out of nowhere, one tries to kill me. Then we find out about some legendary being that tried to take over the universe, and now this. " Krillin was beginning to pace back and fourth. " What do we do no...what if something bad happened to them, wh-."

" Wow easy Krillin calm down, nothing bad has occurred yet. " Tien cut in attempting to calm his friend down.

Krillin knew nothing bad happened yet but he had a gut feeling that something wasn't right, something happened to Goku and the others, what happened was the question.

" Yea bro take a chill pill, we should be fine for now. " Yamcha said. " It's not like this is the first time we had to protect earth without Goku, Remember when Vegeta and that other guy came here. Goku wasn't here then and look, all of us are still here. "

Despite the fact Yamcha was trying to help he, unknowingly, made it worse. Krillin did remember how could he forget, almost all of them died, most of them did. If it hadn't been for the dragonballs none of them would be standing there and for that he was grateful,

But that was different they had Goku to save them that time, this time Goku probably didn't even know what was going on. In the event that they failed, and Kaon was unleashed if Goku wasn't back, they where as good as dead.

" I hate to break up this little chit chat but we need to get a move on and find those labs, Bulma please tell me you have a way for us to locate these as quick as possible."

"Actually I do, give me a minute to go back to capsule corp." Bulma said as she took out a capsule, throwing it the capsule exploded with a puff revealing a ship. " be back in a couple hours. Try to rest up guys. " Bulma said as she got in the ship and took off.

" Bulma's right we should try to rest up." Krillin said as everyone began to walk into the main palace, Krillin began to follow when he noticed Piccolo hadn't moved. " Piccolo you coming. " Krillin asked.

" No, you go ahead. Rest and gather your energy you'll need it." Piccolo said as Krillin nodded and went inside, Piccolo didn't have time to rest he needed to think up a plan, they where gonna need one.

* * *

Moving at incredible speed Zingrar zipped trough the mountains near north city with ease, jumping down in between a large but at the same time narrow canyon that had river running at the very bottom. lading into the aggressive flow of water, he allowed it to wash off the caked up blood in his wounds.

After getting most of the blood off Zingrar finshed walking through the river and proceeded into a large cave right next to it, pulling out a remote, Zingrar stoped in the middle of the cave hitting the button.

the clear image of the cave began to blur and fizzle out revealing a black ship that had been cloaked. hitting a separate button from the one he hit before, opening up a door on the bottom of the ship, Zingrar put the remote away as he walked in.

" Well Zingrar you've looked better. " Said a cloaked figure from the main control center of the ship.

" I am not in a joking mood Baraka," Zingrar spat as he sat down in a chair, slightly creeking under his weight.

" Ashame, and I thought I'd get to have some fun oh well." Baraka said in a mocking tone, Making Zingrar glare. " But i have good news, lars just sent a transmission to the ship but since you weren't here i had to take it. his mission was a success. "

" Good, now the plan can be set in full motion. " Zingrar said as he put on a new vest.

" What about the other fighters still on this planet. "

" They shale be dealt with, go get Villgax tell him to get ready I have a mission for him." Zingrar said as Baraka left the control center, Zingrar stood up and walked over to the main control panel, looking down at the many buttons. " Now that those acursed saiyans have been contained, I shale simply deal with the remaining fighters on this planet and after that is done. Kaon will rise again. "

* * *

A\N It took me a minute but I am back, hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring lol. anyway for anyone who's stayed with this story thank you. And remember reviews both praise and criticism, are welcomed, I'll try to get some more updates going but untill then thank you all.


End file.
